The Children We've Failed
by frostydragonlover
Summary: We all know the Guardians fight to protect all children, but what about the ones they couldn't protect? What about the children they failed? A collection of one-shots. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Rock and a Hard Place

Have you ever been caught between a rock and a hard place?

When there is nowhere to go, nowhere to run?

When all is lost and nothing is fun

You don't know how to cope

You get stuck in a slope

Decisions, decisions

So many to make

You just might brake

No one to turn to

And nothing you can do

How will you decide

Will you hitch a ride

Questions, questions

They start to ask

The truth hidden in a mask

I can't do this anymore

My life is such a bore

I need to get out

They start to shout

They start to hit

Then I am bit

So many bites

I have no rights

I want to run away

Through the night and the day

Never looking back

Or they could attack

Only in my sleep

Do their shadows reap

My skin, their fist

My eyes start to mist

Bruises, bruises

What will I do,

Once they are through

How will they act,

Trying to get me back

I am filled with empty spaces

Just running the bases

But I'm on the wrong team

I'm walking on a balance beam

We fall

But we can't do anything at all

They're the ones controlling us

I think others call it lust

But I'm not sure

Because of its powerful lure

A knife in their hand

I'm an elastic band

Doing the same thing

I feel like a submarine

Blood, blood

When will this be done?

Because I have nowhere to run

I'm stuck in a rock and a hard place.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

These emotions I feel

So plain and so real

Just swelling inside

Wanting to come out

But behind a mask I hide

So little so torn

I make so many mistakes

Each of them coming back

To stab me like a thorn

I want to die

With each little lie

It is written on my wrist

The knife the blood

Cut cut cut

So many scars

Like the heavenly stars

Are my only consolation

In a world of hurt and pain

Pain that is real

Like thee emotions I feel

And are carved into my wrists

Like their words in my brain

A loser a coward

With no one anymore

Left for dead and better that way

So I fall dead with gun in hand

On that one fateful day


	3. Chapter 3: Habit

**AN: So this is the first time you are hearing from me (well other than through my writing) and so to commemorate this occasion I am giving you an older piece of mine, but also one of my favourites. Also shout out to ****_AngetianPrincess18 (sorry if I spelled that wrong) _****for being the first person to follow my story! YAY!**

**Now I am sending you all on a mission...it may be one of the most important missions the world has ever seen... after you read this chapter, you NEED to type a minimum of ONE sentence in the box at the bottom of the page then click the little review button!**

**Your mission starts NOW!**

* * *

The old and the same

My life is a game

It feels like a joke

But then I start to choke

Shake, shake

I feel like a mistake

One in my hand

In my mouth it will land

I keep going back

Trying to fill in the cracks

My throat they go down

I feel like I could drown

I'm not the perfect little doll

I trip and I fall

What a horrible habit

It's the wolf and the rabbit

In a big chase

Life is a race

Everyone else seems on step ahead

While I sit here, lazy in bed

I'm always lagging behind

I'm always out of line

One day I have one too many

And so my race is over

Forever the one who never finished

Because my race was diminished

By just one little pill

My life started to spill

It's all such a mess

I'm worth so much less

How could I be worth anymore?

When I've shut and locked my door

I won't let anyone in

Afraid they'll toss me out in a bin

Now I'm in the bathroom

Holding what will be my doom

I open the lid

Farewell to life I bid

Now I'm slipping away

In the middle of the day

Because I'm tired of this game

Of everything being the same

And of this horrible habit

* * *

**AN: Okay now, remember your mission, the fate of the very world (well more this story than the world) is in your hands! So go leave a review!**


End file.
